(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the structural improvement of a wheel, and more particularly to an assembled wheel structure that has excellent resilience and no need to fill in air as well as is free of air leakage and easy to be disassembled.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Please refer to FIG. 1, a schematic structural view of a prior wheel. According to the structure of a wheel 10 (here referring to the wheel used by bicycles, electrical scooters, wheelchairs, trailers, etc.), its main structures may include an outer rubber tire 11 with an air nuzzle 13 attached to a wheel frame 12 which provides structural support to the expansion of the rubber tire 11. The wheel 10 often encounters a major problem, i.e., air leakage of the rubber tire 11 caused by the penetration of pushpins or other sharp objects. As a result, the wheel 10 needs to be refilled with air, the rubber tire 11 is damaged, or, in more severe cases, the rubber tire 11 is detached from the wheel frame 12, which causes the direct contact of the wheel frame 12 with ground surface and the friction deforms the wheel frame 12. In such case, the wheel frame 12 or the entire wheel 10 needs to be replaced. Furthermore, the tire is made of rubber that is not resistant to friction and has poor resilience, and when the wheels 10 of bicycle 20 have poor resilience, the comfort of the bicycle rider is often compromised.
Because of the stated shortcomings of existing wheels used by bicycles, electrical scooters, wheelchairs, etc., I propose a possible solution, the present invention, after a sequence of continuous researches, developments, and improvements as well as many tests. The present invention is constructed by a wheel body and a tire, wherein the tire is made of resilient materials (e.g., plastic, PU, etc.) and the wheel body is further constructed by a wheel shell and a matching wheel cover, so that the wheel structure has excellent resilience, is free of air leakage, and can to be partially disassembled.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a wheel structure with excellent resilience and good friction resistance. By means of double-layered resiliency, rider comfort is improved while the wear of tire surface is effectively reduced to prolong the usable time of the wheel.
The other objective of the present invention is to provide a wheel structure that needs not to fill in air or worry about air leakages.